1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transflective liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include transmissive display devices that perform display by using transmitted light of backlight light from behind a screen and reflective display devices that perform display by using reflected light of external light. Transmissive display devices are characterized by high saturation and an easy-to-view screen even in a dark environment. Reflective display devices are characterized by low power consumption and an easy-to-view screen even in a bright environment.
Examples of a display device having the characteristics of both a transmissive display device and a reflective display device include a transflective liquid crystal display device which has a transmissive display area (transmissive display portion) and a reflective display area (reflective display portion) in a single pixel (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-93115). A transflective liquid crystal display device performs display by using transmitted light of backlight light in a dark environment, and performs display by using reflected light of external light in a bright environment.
Transflective liquid crystal display devices have a screen easy to view both in a bright environment and in a dark environment, and have low power consumption. Transflective liquid crystal display devices are therefore used as a display section of electronic apparatuses, or electronic apparatuses of portable type (portable electronic apparatuses) frequently used outdoors in particular. Examples of the portable electronic apparatuses include portable information apparatuses such as a digital camera, portable communication apparatuses such as a mobile phone, etc.
For a transflective liquid crystal display device, there is a trade-off between securing transmissive display areas and maintaining reflective display performance. If large transmissive display areas are secured to improve transmissive display performance, reflective display areas need to be reduced accordingly with a drop in the reflective display performance. To maintain reflective display performance equivalent to that of a reflective display device, large reflective display areas need to be secured and the transmissive display performance deteriorates accordingly.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a transflective liquid crystal display device that can achieve transmissive display while maintaining reflective display performance equivalent to that of a reflective display device, and an electronic apparatus including the same.